Maisie
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: Sequel to "Psycho Teddy". The gang must deal with the consequences of the past, and Miles struggles as he wishes to be a better protector to Charlie. Spoilers for the middle of season one.
1. Chapter One

**Author Note:** This actually wasn't going to be a sequel, but then I decided that it'd tie-in really nicely from the other one. You don't _have_ to read "Psycho Teddy" to get this one, but it gives you a little background. Well, enjoy :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Revolution, it's characters, etc.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Miles was pacing again. The commotion had long since passed, with people occasionally stepping in and out through the door at the end of the hallway. He was only able to stop himself as he noticed Jason sitting on the low bench, an impressive frown on his face. Miles wished he could console

the kid in some way - purely for Charlie's sake - but there wasn't much to be said. Miles started fidgeting until a woman stepped out, a towel wrapped in her arm. Jason stood, looking anxious, but the attention was on Miles.

"Strictly family is allowed in right now."

It was a solemn announcement, and Miles' heart fell a little. He nodded, gave a small, awkward pat on the younger man's shoulder, and stepped in. The door closed behind him, and only the early sunlight guided his way. He saw Charlie, wrapped up, still shaking from the stress she'd been under

the last few hours. She faced away from him, so he stepped over to the left side of the bed to look at her. "Charlie?"

Her eyes were shining, but her face showed little emotion. "Miles," she mumbled. Her hand rested over the little bundle at her side. "I'm so tired. So tired..."

Miles stepped forward, and leaned down to move hair from her face. His thumb brushed her cheek, which felt warm and flushed. "I know you are," he replied, carefully taking a seat. "You did it, though." He moved and kissed her forehead, finally glancing at the little figure before him. The baby

looked surprisingly healthy, with it's little nose poking out, but there was no movement. It lay unnaturally still. "I'm sorry, Charlie."

"...Her name is Maisie," Charlie replied, almost a smile on her face. "Just like I promised."

* * *

"Will you sit _down, _Miles? You're making _me _nervous."

"I can't help it," Miles argued. He'd been keeping a close watch on the north gate for a while, walking back and forth. "She said she was coming back tonight."

Dennis rolled his eyes. "Man, she's been gone for six days, as you keep reminding me - six days! In this world, that ain't much time."

"Yeah, and I also told you," Miles stopped to look at his friend," I just got her back a month ago."

"Well, all right." Dennis took another sip of his drink, starting to feel that buzz. He smiled suddenly, leaning back in his chair. "Looks like your worries are over; she's right there."

Miles turned around. In the moment he'd been looking away, he'd missed two women walk into camp. He made his way over to them, ignoring the low chuckle of his drinking pal. Nora spotted him before Charlie and waved him over. Jason, who'd been the official bodyguard, gave one last

serious look at Charlie before wandering away. Charlie looked up at Miles, looking happy to see him.

"Everything all right?" Miles asked. "No trouble?"

"Nah," said Charlie, hugging him. "Safe and sound, thanks to Jason."

Miles didn't feel the need to respond. The kid had someway made his way back into their lives, and Miles wasn't a complete idiot - he could see the eyes that Jason sometimes had for Charlie Matheson. Sadly, Miles felt he didn't quite have the credibility yet to say anything, even as her Uncle.

No, Miles had been more useful being a leader here, watching out for militia and other goons lurking around. "Miles?" Said Nora. "Hello, Miles..."

"Uh, sorry." He shook his head. "So, how did, uh, everything go?"

Nora hesitated, looking at Charlie. She quietly excuse herself, and Charlie was quiet for a moment. Then she put a hand on his shoulder. "Walk with me?"

"...That can't be good."

"Come on," she nudged. "It's good to see you again. It's been a long week."

The two found a quiet spot, away from the tents and commotion. It was a bridge over the riverbank that Charlie decided to stop, leaning comfortably on the edge and looking out. "To answer your question, everything went...accordingly."

Miles joined her. "That doesn't answer anything, Charlie." He laughed a little.

"Well, the doctor kept an eye on things every day, and said everything was going 'accordingly'." She looked up at Miles, a strange smile on her face. "I'm about six weeks along, give or take."

The two were quiet again. Miles straightened up, running a hand over his eyes in frustration. "Great. Explains why you can't keep much down these days." Miles thought back on that day, when he'd killed Jackson Rose. The man had kidnapped Charlie and other women, done horrible things to

them, and Miles wished he could have a second chance. If only he'd watched out for her, she wouldn't be in this situation now.

"I know you're angry, Miles," said Charlie. "It changes things, doesn't it?"

"Changes things? Charlie, you...you're not keeping it, are you?"

Charlie looked away, but unashamed. "I won't say I hadn't thought of _not _keeping it. This world is pretty messed up, but - "

Miles started to pace a little. "I don't know about this. This world is definitely messed up. Why would you want to bring a child into it?"

She smiled. "Maybe it'll be tough enough. I want to give him, or her, the chance. I don't want to think about all the 'what if's' right now; I just want to...try it."

Miles sighed. He finally turned to face her again, knowing that expression perfectly. She was determined, and she knew she had people on her side. He reached out and ran a hand over her head, then said quietly, "I don't want you to get hurt, Charlie. It...shouldn't have happened in the

first place."

"It'll be okay, Miles." Charlie shrugged, as if it was as simple as that. "I've learned to expect nothing from any situation. True, I thought the timing would have been more right - "

"Ah-da-da," Miles interrupted, holding up a hand. He literally didn't care for talking about _that _with his niece. "Got it. No need to explain. Just don't get all emotional over this, understand?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Sure, Miles. So, you want to help me pick out names?" She laughed to show she was joking, and Miles couldn't help but do the same.

"That's your job, kiddo."

"Yeah, you're right. Good thing I already have it figured out."

"Never hurts to be prepared." Miles thought the conversation was over, but Charlie was still looking at him, expectantly. "What?"

"Do you want to know?"

He made a hesitant groan. "I thought we weren't getting emotional."

"It's not! It's just a name."

"Oh, all right. Get it over with."

Charlie nodded. "If it's a boy, 'Daniel'."

Hm. After her brother, his nephew, whom they'd lost weeks ago during a militia raid. Miles had buried the boy himself, that day being a truly depressing one for everyone. Having another nephew with the same name would be healing; an honor. "What about a girl?"

"Easy. I'll name her Maisie."

"...Where'd you come up with that one?"

She smiled, pushing herself away from the bridge. "From an Uncle of mine."

Miles frowned. "Why am I always involved in these sappy stories if yours?"

Charlie nudged them as they began to walk back to camp. "You're the sappy one. Being around you has helped me remember the times we shared when I was little. It was your nickname for you and I, 'Miles and Maisie.' I still haven't figured out why, but I remember liking it. I promised

myself that if I had a girl one day, I'd name her Maisie."

"Sounds like I got it off a cereal box or something," Miles admitted, but his own memory wasn't that bad. He'd actually gotten it from a movie, one he was sure that Charlie had never seen. He walked Charlie to her tent, bid her a good night, and headed back to his bed. The reality of the news

was settling in, and he sighed heavily. Just then, Nora walked in; she had to have his bad moods on a radar or something. "Hey," he mumbled.

"How are you?"

"You know, I don't...really know. Should I be happy? Sad?"

Nora took a seat next to him on the bed. "Be supportive. Charlie isn't sure how she feels, either, but she..."

"She wants to 'give it a chance'," he finished, and Nora nodded.

"Yeah. I remember feeling that way. I just hope that she gets farther than I ever did." Nora looked down at her lap. "We have to protect her, no matter what."

"Uh, duh, Nora," said Miles, not unkindly. He took her hand and squeezed it, not sure what to say. Charlie had made her decision, and there was no turning back. Miles made the resolution to always watch out for her, but he also knew that one wrong move would ruin everything. He wasn't

sure if Charlie would be able to handle a loss like that, and he didn't want it to be because he'd been careless. Nora seemed unable to say much, either, and left him be after kissing him on the cheek. "Get some sleep, Miles. Okay?"

The next few weeks proved the beginning of Miles' worries. Charlie suffered from morning sickness, and afternoon, and night. It halted their course quite a bit, and traveling easily dehydrated her. She tried not to complain, but it was obvious that she was fighting. After collapsing right on the

road a second time, she had Miles convinced that travel wasn't the best. Not if she wanted to keep that baby.

"Miles," she would argue, "I can do this. I'll get used to it."

It was nightfall now, with the five of them taking shelter in an old storehouse. Jason, still along for the ride, had a fire going from the supplies he'd tossed into one of the oil drums. He rubbed at his hands, then blew into them; it'd been a cold day. Miles took a seat beside Nora, wrapping his

coat around her. He looked seriously at his niece, who probably felt worse than any of them. "You're in over your head, you know," he said.

"I'm okay."

"No, you're not. Right now, your health is low and you can't keep this up. The next decent town we find, you're taking a little break."

"W...What is everyone else going to do?" Charlie snapped. "We can't just stop this little adventure, Miles."

Miles opened his mouth to argue, but Nora stopped him. "Charlie, he's right - you're really sick. You just need some rest, and we're not going to leave you alone. We just need to figure things out, first. Miles," she turned to him, "let's talk? In private?"

Miles gave Charlie a hard look as Nora pulled him to another area of the room. After a couple of awkward beats, Aaron decided to slide over to sit with Charlie. He looked down at her, giving his best comforting smile. "We definitely won't leave you," he reassured. "This has been hard on you

already, and I'm sure it sucks."

Charlie relaxed a little, giving him a smile. "It's...okay. This whole thing is making me crazy. Maybe I am in over my head."

Aaron placed his hand in hers, patting it with the other. "As long as you take care of yourself, that's all we want. You know Miles cares, in his own, weird way."

The two shared a laugh. Charlie caught a tiny smile play at Jason's lips from across the fire, though he was looking elsewhere. Charlie stood and walked over to him, sitting at his side. "You okay?" She asked. "You've been kind of quiet the last couple of days."

Jason shrugged. "No more than normal." He didn't continue, and Charlie didn't pry. She'd tolerated his company at first, but now he was a...welcome presence. He'd proved himself more times than once, and Charlie sometimes forgot that he was Tom Neville's son. Well, she hadn't forgotten

entirely, but he was definitely pulling his own out here. He looked up at her, not saying anything.

"What?" Charlie finally asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Do me a favor, though, and trust your Uncle. He's probably got the best judgement out of all of us."

"...Sometimes." Charlie also sometimes forgot who Miles used to be. He knew how to get his way, especially if it wasn't in the good interest of the opposition. If Miles wanted her to stay somewhere until she had the baby, he'd make sure of it. Charlie looked over at the two bickering adults,

out of earshot. Miles was running a hand through his hair as he shrugged. Nora shook her head.

Aaron cleared his throat. "We should get to bed. We have a long way to go, from what it looks like."

Charlie nodded and settled in, unable to believe how tired she was. She wasn't any bigger, yet, but her body was starting to ache. All she wanted to do was sleep through it. That night, though, she had a nightmare. She dreamed of being back in an old house, just one girl out of a group of

others kidnapped, by the hands of Jackson Rose. She was up in the attic, where the worst was happening. She felt no pain now, but there was fear. Another girl was killed, and Charlie was useless against the men holding her hostage. Jackson himself turned on Charlie, the smile he wore

more animal than man. He pushed her down and held her by the wrists, and as much as she struggled, she couldn't escape. He pulled out a knife, and without hesitation brought it down into her gut. She screamed.

"NO!"

"Charlie, wake up!" It was Jason. Where was he? "Hey, you're okay. It was a nightmare, Charlie."

She opened her eyes, finding him crouched over her. He looked concerned, so she finally nodded. "I'm okay. Just a nightmare, like you said." Charlie looked over, embarrassed, at the others, who'd been fast asleep moments before. Miles had a knife in his hand, ready to kill. "Sorry, guys."

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked from her left. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses for the day.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She promised. She pulled away her covers, shivering at the morning chill. "Well, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

_Heh, Charlie, always positive. Okay, sometimes. Well, chapter two should be here soon, let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter Two

Author Note: Thanks for the reviews and followers! You're awesome!

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Miles stared at Nora. She stared back, with all the seriousness in the world on her face. He put his hands on his hips, and she folded her arms.

"I'm not doing it," he answered finally.

"_Yes, _you are!" Nora retorted. "You said you'd help her, right?"

"Not like...this! Let me keep a little dignity, huh? I've spent half of the last seven months carrying her around, haven't I?"

"It's either stay with her now, while she's already stressed out, or actually be useful. It'll be any day soon, and we're in a good town with decent supplies. We have to prepare now."

Miles rolled his eyes, and when Nora pushed him nearly out the door, he said, "Okay, okay! What am I supposed to get?"

"I wrote it down for you." Nora replied, putting a paper in Miles' hand. "Be back soon, and don't forget anything." She also handed him a bag of things to barter with. Grumbling, Miles ignored the door as it slammed behind him. He stomped down the hall of the hotel, cursing Nora for giving him

this assignment. _Baby supplies, _that's what the list called for. Miles pretended to gag and stepped outside to the town square. Of course, he had no idea where to go - they'd arrived last night - and there was no way he was going to ask for directions. The streets seemed simple enough to

navigate, however, and he needed to clear his head. Everyone had been stressed out, Charlie having it the worst. She'd started experiencing contractions almost a week ago, but thankfully, her water hadn't broken. The pains seemed to come and go quickly, but they were getting worse;

Charlie was miserable. She hadn't slept well from strange dreams and nightmares, keeping her quiet and secluded. Keeping her under Monroe's radar had been difficult, too, and Miles had spent almost every night on the lookout. The other nights, Jason wanted to help out. He and Charlie had

gotten a little closer than Miles was comfortable with, and he sneered to himself. Who did that punk think he was, acting all...fatherly? He had no right and no idea what he was doing, but for Charlie's sake, her uncle had kept quiet. He hoped that one day Charlie would chew out her little

boyfriend, and send him with his tail between his legs. Miles smiled a little, the thought cheering him. He was almost content enough to miss a small kiosk that sold clothing. Checking the list, Miles found that exact item at the top, and his mood soured again.

"What are you looking for?" Asked a cheery-looking woman. How could anyone still be so happy? At least he'd get some sympathy.

Miles winced as he spoke, his teeth gritted. "...Clothes, for a, uh...baby. You got anything?"

The woman thought, then her expression brightened even more. "Actually, we do have a few things. Come on back, I'll show you what we have. How old is the baby?"

"Newborn."

"Oh, congrats! When is the, uh, bundle of joy arriving?" She joked, picking up on his lack of enthusiasm.

"Probably too soon," he admitted. The woman nodded, and left the matter alone. She looked over a bin filled with neatly stacked onesies and other tiny clothing.

"Well, we don't know if it's a boy or girl...so, here's these." She picked out a few white ones. "These will be good for a while, and this," she grabbed a couple of bigger items, "is for when they're older."

Miles didn't have to lift a finger. He traded what he needed for the clothes, and was directed to where he needed the rest of the supplies. He mumbled a 'thank you' and moved on down the street. It took the rest of the evening to gather everything, and in the end, Miles had to barter off a couple

of personal items. Not big ones, but big enough that he was annoyed. He just wanted to get back to the hotel, back to Charlie, and into a comfortable bed. The sun had barely set when he made his way up the stairs, hauling everything with him and ready to give Nora a piece of his mind. When

he knocked on the door, though, he quickly realized that it would have to wait. Nora opened the door and yanked him inside. "Finally!" She groaned.

"W-What? Hey, what's your - " A yelp from the other room interrupted him, and Miles let his shoulders sag. "You're kidding me. _Now?!"_

"Not yet, but she's been asking for you for an hour. She's really scared, Miles."

"Okay, well, _here,_" he handed the bags to Nora, " get that out of my sight."

Miles, hold on." Nora said softly. He turned just in time to get a kiss on the cheek, and thankful smile. "I appreciate this. I know she will, too."

Miles sighed, and hurried into the other room. There, Aaron was wringing water from a towel, and Jason sat at Charlie's side. He held her hand as she groaned again, but as he looked at Miles, he knew it was someone else's turn. He wisely stepped away from the bed, and motioned for Aaron

to follow. Miles took off his jacket and sat next to Charlie, accepting the towel. He placed in on her forehead and took her hand, feeling a little pathetic. "Hey, kiddo. It's not time, yet."

"Tell that to the baby," Charlie wheezed. "Oh, this hurts, Miles."

"Just go to sleep, Charlie. It'll pass soon."

She burrowed her face into her pillow, curling up more. "I'm so tired. I try to sleep, but I can't."

"Try again. It's easy, Charlie."

She laughed a little. "I guess. I'm glad you're here. Nora said you went out to get things for the baby. Thank you."

Miles grimaced. "That information _never _leaves this room, you understand?" Charlie laughed again, nodding.

Another hour passed, but the pain hadn't stopped. Whenever Charlie started to doze off, another contraction would hit. Eventually she started to cry a little. "Charlie," said Miles, moving her hair from her face. "I'm going to have Nora get a doctor, okay? Whether we like it or not, this kid is

coming."

Charlie shook her head, tears shining in her eyes. "Not yet. It's too early. I can get through it, okay? Just let me get through it..."

Miles hesitated, but he finally consented to her wishes. He made her promise that if it didn't stop in ten minutes, he would change his mind. Unfortunately, not even that had passed before the decision was made. Charlie's water finally broke, and that was it for Miles. He turned himself around

toward the door. "Nora!"

She hurried in almost immediately. "What?"

"Get the doctor. She can't wait any longer."

Nodding, Nora disappeared. The medics arrived quickly, even for the hour it was, and they set everything up quickly. Jason had made his way back in with Nora, but they were quickly asked to leave. Charlie sat up a little straighter, obviously stressed. "They don't have to leave. They won't

be in the way, will they?"

"I'm sorry, but we need to work quickly and we can't have anyone in the way." The doctor still paused and looked at Jason. "Are you the father?"

"No!" Both Miles and Jason yelled at the same time. Jason looked down, embarrassed, and the nurse gave a quiet laugh. She patted him on the shoulder, then looked at Nora. "It would help if we had less people."

"I'm not leaving," said Miles. He shook his head in defiance, squeezing Charlie's hand. "I'm family, so I stay." The doctor agreed with a nod. Charlie wasn't happy to lose two people, but she was glad to still have Miles. She was proud of him for staying, for standing up for himself - she could

get through this if he was here.

She labored all night. The doctor had to take everything slow, because he worried over the premature condition of the baby. He knew what to to watch out for and when to do what, but it was a long, painful process - literally. There had been no time to administer medicine, and Charlie sobbed

under the pain.

"Come on, honey," the nurse finally said. "We just need two more pushes from you - big ones. You can do it."

"I don't want to!" Charlie moaned. "No more...Miles, I can't."

Miles kissed the top of her head. "Yes. Yes, you can. You've made it through worse than this; I've seen it. I'm staying right here, Charlie, but you need to push."

Charlie whined pathetically, but she steadied herself again. She gripped his hand and pushed, through the tears and pain, until finally...the baby was there. The doctor murmured, "There we go", but the room fell silent after that. The baby wasn't crying, and Miles noticed it before Charlie. He

saw it immediately - it lay still in the doctor's arms. The nurse gave a look at Miles, and she shook his head.

"I'm not leaving - "

"Step out. We need to work."

"Miles?" Said Charlie. She looked at him in confusion, then at her baby. The realization hit her, and she started to cry. "No...NO!"

"Come on," the nurse repeated, daring to take Miles by the shoulder. "You need to go, _now."_

Miles hated doctors. They always seemed to want him out of their way, away from Charlie. He easily pulled himself from his niece's weakened grasp, but it was more difficult to pull himself from the room. He slammed the door, then kicked a side table at the end of the hall, for good measure.

Nora jumped, being the only one in the room. Miles assumed that the other men were outside, for some fresh air. He wasn't complaining - it meant he could break down. Nora was the only one who was allowed to see that.

"Miles?" She asked. "What happened? Sit down, okay?"

Overwhelmed, Miles collapsed right onto the floor. All his strength was leaving him entirely. "I would have done anything for that kid..."

"Hey," Nora whispered. Now she understood, and she dropped to her knees at his side. "You did do everything. Right until the end, you did everything."

An anguished sob left him, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

* * *

Charlie was asleep now. Miles held the baby, but his arms felt empty. There was a knock on the door, and Nora stepped in. She looked exhausted, having filled the role of the comforter for everyone. Quietly, she walked to the bedside, looking sweetly at the infant. She kissed Miles on the

cheek, then crouched next to the chair he sat in. She could see the remnants of tears in his eyes. "How are you?" She asked.

"...I'm pretty terrible."

Nora nodded. "...Yeah. Has she been asleep long?"

"No. Maybe ten minutes. Charlie asked me to hold her," he nodded to the baby. "Her...name is Maisie."

"Maisie." Nora repeated. "It's pretty."

The next day, the burial took place, just outside of town. Charlie carried her daughter in her arms, and Jason had the small casket in tow. Miles had the shovel slung over his shoulder.

The first slice into the ground was the most painful. It was like he'd done it to himself, making the situation a reality. He had to accept that the baby was gone, and so did everyone else. He paused a few extra seconds to make sure he was composed, then continued. He dug and dug,

remembering how he'd done the same for Danny. Finally, he couldn't do it anymore, and he pulled himself from the grave. Then he stood before Charlie, not sure what to do next. He couldn't just ask her to hand Maisie over. He couldn't say what he always did - to get the show on the road.

If she never wanted to let go, he wouldn't argue.

Finally, she looked at Jason, and after a solemn moment he stepped forward with the box. The two moved to their knees, and Charlie made a quiet moan as she placed her daughter inside. She helped Jason close the lid, and Miles looked at the baby one last time before it was too late. She

was fittingly dressed in white, in the first and only outfit she would ever wear. Miles moved back into the hole and raised his arms, carefully taking the casket. He set it down, needlessly brushing off the few traces of dirt that had fallen. He sighed deeply, thinking. He truly would have done

anything for her. He remembered the times he visited Danny and Charlie, and knew that he would have spoiled Maisie just as much. Bitterly, he shook his head and got out, starting to fill the grave. He worked quickly, and the sun was high when he patted the last bit into place. The five set

out after that, silent as the day passed, and well after it had ended.

* * *

_:( Sad ending. I feel like the characters kind of live in a world like in "Children of Men" (if anyone's ever seen that, it's a great movie), though not exactly the same premise. There aren't really any hopes for children born into the world, because it's at war.  
And now we have to wait a while before we figure out what in the heck is going on! I hate that they always split the season into two parts..._

_Anyhow, though it was serious, I hope you liked it._


End file.
